1. Field
Aspects of the present inventive concept relate to a display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays an image using an organic light emitting diode. The organic light emitting diode and/or a driving transistor that transfers a current to the organic light emitting diode may be degraded as the organic light emitting diode and/or the driving transistor operates. The organic light emitting display device may not display an image with desired luminance due to degradation of the organic light emitting diode and/or degradation of the driving transistor (such degradation also being referred to as “pixel degradation”).
A conventional organic light emitting display device provides a reference voltage to pixels, measures a current (or a driving current) flowing through each of the pixels in response to the reference voltage, and calculates an amount of pixel degradation based on a change of the current. However, a variation characteristic of the current is unstable in an initial state when the stress applied to the pixels is relatively low (e.g., an aging time of the display device is within hundreds of hours). That is, the amount or degree of pixel degradation is not linearly tied to the change of current, and so the conventional organic light emitting display device may not be able to accurately calculate the amount of pixel degradation based on the change of current. Therefore, the pixel degradation may be inaccurately compensated.